When Delt The High Priestess
by little miss moonlight
Summary: When sixteen year old Serenity Malfoy begins 6th year at Hogwarts, she is plagued by dreams and memories of another life, nightmares of what once was, all the while, the Dark Lord has a task for her and her brother Draco that should they fail means death.
1. Hogwarts: A History

Alright, this story is nothing like my other Harry Potter story for two reasons:

1) This is a crossover with Sailor Moon...the manga, not the anime. Big Difference.

2) This is a drama, not a comedy like _How To Play The Baby Game In 365 Days_

_Disclaimer: NOT MINE_

Cool, now that we got that cleared up, on to the story...

_**Chapter One: Hogwarts...A History**_

'_Has it really been six years already?'_ she found herself wondering absently as she wordlessly watched her house elf, Pinky, pack the last of her belongings in a trunk. It was early morning on the first of September, the start of a new term at her school of magic, the legendary Hogwarts.

Of course, if her father had any say, she and her brother would have been shipped off to Durmstrang years before.

Ah, her father. There was an interesting topic that she could mull over for hours and not repeat a single thought. Complex, determined, and ambitions, Lucius Abraxius Malfoy was not a easy man to figure. Servant to the Dark Lord for almost twenty years, her father has wasted many good years of his life following the dictations of a delusional old fool...in her opinion, that is.

Her mother, Narcissa Malfoy, was some what easier to understand then her husband. Not a Death Eater, but a Death Eaters' wife, it is her duty to bear Malfoy heirs and make sure the Manor is spotless when the Aurors come to raid. Still, she did have her uses. Her mother's name may have been passed up for Witches' Mother of the Year Award, but that didn't mean she didn't care for her children.

"Will Miss be requiring anything else?" the timid, ugly elf asked, not looking her mistress in the eyes. "Would it be too much to ask if you were to place these trunks by the main fireplace?" she sighed, waving her hand distractedly. Silently, Pinky popped the trunks along with herself out of her rather lavish rooms.

A knock precisely three minutes later interrupted her thoughts. "Come in, brother." she intoned, allowing the door to open by itself. She had never much use for a wand, which served her purposes just as well. Strange how no one else in her family had the same talent. At that moment, a head of silvery blonde hair entered her chambers.

"That always freaks me out when you do that, you know? Are you all packed yet?" came the bored drawl of her brother, Draconis Lucius Malfoy. Even she had to admit, aesthetically speaking, her brother was an exceptionally handsome young man. Tall, athletic from years of playing Quidditch, and with the aristocratic features of their father, Draco was one of the prime examples of everything a pureblooded wizard should be. The only thing that tended to ruin the facade was that Draco knew all of this and was horribly arrogant.

"Pinky just took my things down to the fireplace. You? Didn't forget to pack enough underwear this time?" she teased lightly, loving the slight reddish pinch in Draco's face as he remembered the incident two years ago. Pinky had to apparate over to his dorm after he begged their mother to send him more. "It was only one time! Besides, it could have easily happened to you." he defended, returning to his seemingly cool facade. She laughed, gently to let her brother know she was only teasing him. "But it didn't. Only to you, brother dear."

"Bugger off." came the sullen reply.

Shrugging, she started to move towards the door, but was stopped by Draco's hand on her shoulder. Raising one delicate eyebrow, he looked at him curiously. "I got a letter from father last night." was the answer to the question she had silently asked. Her shoulders sagged slightly.

"Oh."

Draco guided his sister to one of her lounge chairs and sat themselves down. Reaching into his robes, he produced a rather long piece of parchment. Small, elegant script flowed down the page, ending with a rather flourished signature. "What does it say?" she asked, appearing nonchalant, a talent that all Malfoys' possessed.

"You know what it says."

Pursing her lips, she nodded. Perusing silently over the context, she felt her body grow colder and colder. Yes, she knew exactly what it said. By Merlin, though, she wished she didn't. "Draco, what are we going to do?" she asked, feeling suddenly helpless in the face of what was to come. Wrapping an, arm around her small shoulders, he kissed her forehead and shook his head. " I don't know. Maybe there isn't anything we can do. Mother got us out of Durmstrang, but I sincerely doubt that she could get us out of this. I don't think we have a choice. You know what Father would do to us...what _He_ would do to us, if we didn't take it?" was his response.

Nodding, she bit her lip to keep from feeling the stinging in her eyes. She would not let this get to her, not now. A chime went off by them, signaling that it was time for them to floo to the train station. Gathering her up, Draco pulled the parchment from her hands and stuffed it hastily back into his dark robes. Wordlessly, he led her down to where their beautiful mother was waiting for them. Narcissa looked at her children with slight worry in her sapphire eyes, her porcelain skin turning a shade lighter. The sunlight from the large window behind her glinted off her pale blonde hair as she placed a comforting hand on each teen before grabbing a pinch of floo powder and tossing it into the fire. "Kings' Cross Station!" she said loudly and clearly. Ushering Draco in first, then her daughter, followed by herself, they found themselves amidst darkness. They had just flooed to the secret fireplace that only the wizarding population knew about.

Exiting, Narcissa led her children to the column in between Platform 9 and Platform 10. Checking to make sure no one saw him, Draco slipped through the barrier silently with his trunk. Just as she was getting ready to follow suit, she was stopped by her mother's hand.

"Listen to me, darling. I know what your father has been writing to you and your brother about. There are difficult times ahead for you, my dear, I won't pretend that they are not, but there is always a choice, do you hear me? You have friends that you know not of yet, but they are loyal just the same. Don't fall into the trap that your father has set before you and your brother. I don't want the lifestyle your father has created to befall you both. Now, I will write you as soon as I can, but please, watch after Draco. I fear that he will do as your father instructs before too long and it will be too late. I love you, darling, and I will see you during the holidays." the older woman said softly into her ear.

"But Mother, can't you help us?" she asked, feeling hopelessness permeate her heart at her mother's words. "If I could help you, darling, don't you think I would?" was her mothers' heartbreaking reply. Nodding solemnly, she took her trunk in hand and slipped through the barrier as if she had never been there.

"What took so long?" came Draco's annoyed voice. He was surrounded by the usual crowd, his friends and hers as well, she supposed. "No reason." she smirked, getting into the role she must play. "Little brat." he retorted, causing a few others to snicker. Trunk still in hand, she made her way to the front of the train and kicked out two little first years from her usual compartment. Making herself comfortable, she proceeded to lean her head against the window and ponder.

Minutes later, her brother banged in with Pansy following him, along with Gregory, Vincent, Blaise, and Millicent. Rather compact, but it had to be done. She couldn't command someone to leave if they were pureblood and family friends. It simply wasn't done. Millicent shut the door after her and squeezed in next to Blaise. Millie was no beauty, but she had spirit and wit which endeared her to the Slytherins. Pansy, on the other hand, was not someone easily tolerated, but had the family name and some what good looks (not counting that unfortunate nose) on which to get by on. Blaise was quiet but beautiful to look at, she had to admit. His mother was a famous model but was _infamous _for her amount of dead husbands. Then there was Gregory, not exactly dull witted, he was loyal to the Malfoy name and a good listener. Vincent, however, was a simpleton, there was no arguing, but was practically brothers with Gregory. So, there they all were.

Draco and herself were considered the royalty of Slytherin, being not only of the purest of the purebloods, but being exceptionally bright and good looking. She didn't like to toot her own horn...okay, maybe she did, but she was one of the most beautiful girls in all of Hogwarts. She ran across a supposedly secret list of who the boys thought were the most beautiful girls in school. After snorting in disgust (boys!), she memorized the list. She was number one, of course, followed closely by another Slytherin girl by the name of Reia Hino, who was a year ahead of her, then in third was a Hufflepuff by the name of Mina Lovegood (distant relation to Looney Luna) in her year. A little further down the list was her sort of friend, a Ravenclaw by the name of Ami Winters. The list went on to number 50. Surprisingly enough, bookworm Granger was number 48. She wondered if she should organize a male version of the list...but she thought it would disturb her to realize just how many girls fantasized about her brother.

"So, Serena, did you do anything interesting over the break?" Blaise interrupted her thoughts when his large hazel eyes bore into her own sapphire ones. Serena smiled brilliantly with her pearly white teeth and proceeded to regale him about her adventures in Paris, where she spent the summer with her mother's mother. She absently stroked her long silvery blonde hair while she listened to Blaise tell her about his house elf who had to be given clothes because he had gotten into the fire whiskey and ruined his mother's dinner party.

"Serenity Narcissa Malfoy, you had better not get any ideas into your pretty little head about Blaise, do you hear me?" her brother hissed into her ear when Blaise was engaged with Pansy and Millie. Serena frowned. Draco only called her that when he was upset...over Blaise? Confused, she shot him a look, but he had already joined in with Pansy's conversation. '_Boys are so strange! He sounded almost jealous.'_ she thought, returning to looking out the window.

The ride to Hogwarts was mostly uneventful, with the exception being Draco, Gregory, and Vincent attempted to terrorize a few ikle firsties but were stopped by Potter, Weasel, and Granger. 'Bloody Gryffindors...' her brother had muttered after she and the others finished snickering. Nothing failed to set Draco off like Harry Potter and his little fan club. While she did agree with her brother that Potter had an unfair amount of luck, she couldn't help but admire him from afar.

Finally, the ride ended with all of them changing into school robes and exiting the train fashionably late. Quiet but cool, the Slytherins squeezed into a carriage and watched as the castle appeared closer and closer. "Wonder who the old fool has gotten to replace Umbitch for D.A.D.A?" Pansy asked loudly, breaking the silence they had grown accustomed to. Serena rolled her eyes. Like it would really make a freaking difference. She had decided long ago that until there is a way to defend against an Unforgivable, Defense Against the Dark Arts was a total sham and not worth her time.

"Well, let's see, shall we? A lunatic, and idiot, a werewolf, a poly juiced Death Eater, and a psycho...what's next, the Dark Lord himself?" Millie laughed, elbowing Vincent so that he realized it was a joke. Draco appeared ponderous for a moment. "I heard that the Dark Lord did apply for D.A.D.A once he graduated but the senile muggle-lover turned him down. The position's been cursed ever since." he finally said, quieting the carriage as they arrived at Hogwarts.

"Wow, can you imagine, the Dark Lord teaching you how to defend against the very same curses he throws at you!" Gregory exclaimed, helping Millie out onto the vestal, if not dark, grounds. Serena nodded as Draco helped her down, but left Vincent to help the slightly fuming Pansy. Turning her head, she couldn't help but notice that Potter and his friends were right behind them, whispering about something or another. Potter looked particularly drawn, especially in the moonlight. Of course, it was no secret about what went on at the end of term last year. Her second cousin, Sirius Black, had been murdered by her Aunt Bellatrix in the Department of Mysteries, a fact which inadvertently led to her own father's imprisonment.

She couldn't help but feel a tinge of pity for the way Potter lost his godfather, but it was roughly pushed away when both Draco and Blaise gave her a inquisitive look. Shaking her head, she waited for the boys to open the door to the Entrance Hall for her and the other girls before entering.

Upon entering, she could see many familiar faces, some welcomed, others not. She sneered as another sixth year girl crossed her path. A tall, brown haired Amazon looking chit with green eyes and a pony tail, Hera Oaklander was not only annoying because she was a Gryffindor, but intolerable because she was a mudblood.

She passed another brunette, a Ravenclaw pureblood by the name of Michele DeMere, and smiled at the elegant girl with aquamarine eyes and a violin case. Next to her, however, was her half blood cousin, Aurora Lourdes. Another Gryffindor, but in seventh year, the sandy tomboy liked to get in her face a fair deal.

Entering the Great Hall, she and her brother immediately claimed their usual spot at their House table. Near her, she saw the seventh year beauty of Slytherin, Reia Hino, whose purple eyes watched her own sapphire ones for a brief moment as they sat. Dark and exotic, Reia was among the favored of her House. Her Japanese father and her late English mother both came from long pureblooded lines, making her a fine catch for the marriage market. It was also whispered that she had taken the Dark Mark over the summer, but that couldn't exactly be proven.

Serena jerked a bit when a elbow accidently hit her head and she turned to insult the perpetrator. Smirking, she saw it was only a slickly little fourth year half blood in her own house, Helena Mortante, whose father was a muggle mad scientist, so they say. All Serena knew for sure was that the little thing had burn marks all over her body, and was dark and depressingly pretty with black hair and violet eyes.

After it had seemed like all of Hogwarts had settled in for the feast, Headmaster Dumbledore stood and commanded silence by his mere presence. Serena had always found it interesting that the Dark Lord looked down upon Dumbledore, but yet, had never once managed to best him in a duel. Close by at the Head Table, the blonde could see her own Head of House, Professor Severus Snape. She liked him, no matter what others may insinuate about his questionable character. He, of course, showed her favoritism even more so then Draco sometimes, but perhaps it was because she was slightly younger and female.

It was odd that she and Draco were in the same year but nearly a year apart in birth. Draco was born in September, but her birthday was in early June. Of course, she was a small child being a premature birth and all, and her father could never be accused of being too kind. She had memories dating back to her toddler years were her father would either ignore her or sneer at her for being female and seemingly sickly. Her godfather, Professor Snape, would show her quiet affection along with her mother. But that was the past.

Now, Professor McGonagall was calling out names for the Sorting Hat, watching as more and more first years were sorted into Hufflepuff and Gryffindor.

"It looks like stupidity is now a breedable trait!" Millie hissed to her, causing her to bite her lip to keep from laughing. It was true, with the exception of the bookworm, Gryffindors' were not known for their aptitude for learning. Hufflepuffs were just pathetic, in her opinion. Serena joined the clapping as the first new Slytherin joined their table, a little girl with reddish light brown pigtails and red eyes...she vaguely familiar, but couldn't place it. Perhaps a distant cousin. Either way, the way the kid was looking at her was making her uncomfortable.

During the feast, the blonde Slytherin couldn't help but notice that Reia was staring at her, quite intently. However, whenever she challenged her back, the purple gaze would drop for a moment before looking back again. "Draco, is there something on my face?" she finally asked her brother, earning herself a quizzical eyebrow. "Yes, as a matter of fact. There's your eyes, your nose, not to mention that smart little mouth of yours...why do you ask?" he drawled, smirking at her exasperation. Serena leaned in closer. "I swear, if Hino doesn't stop staring at me, I'm going to hex that long hair of hers' into a noose!" she whispered, glancing to make sure that the other girl was still looking.

Draco frowned. "I heard she took the Mark. Maybe she knows something and wants to tell you?" he offered, giving her hand a reassuring pat. "Father already told you what the Dark Lord wants us to do. Surely she must know that." she remarked back, unwilling to give up her suspicions. Sighing, her brother screwed his face into a scowl and glared at the brunette girl. Serena watched as Reia frowned slightly but desisted in her stare. Draco turned back to his sister with a satisfied look in his eyes.

Finally, they were allowed to leave and retreat to their own house. Her brother and Pansy were the Slytherin prefects for their year and led the first years to their house portrait. Serena opted to take a back way to the dungeons and was rewarded by getting their before the firsties. Muttering the password, 'lacewing flies', she was greeted by the comforting sight of the Slytherin common room. Walking slowly up the stairs to the sixth year girls dorms, she remembered her first reaction to her house dwellings.

---------------------Flashback------------------------

"_Wow! Mother never mentioned how big it was!" and eleven year old Serenity Malfoy exclaimed quietly to her brother. Draco snorted, rolling his eyes at his younger sister. "Please, it's the size of our bedrooms. It is relaxing though..." he admitted. Looking over to his right, he saw Gregory and Vincent slowly make their way up a flight of stairs, realizing just how large the boys were. Blaise snuck up behind them and nipped Serena on her side, making her jump. "Blaise, what are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?" she asked breathless, rubbing the ticklish spot. The handsome boy just grinned, failing to notice the angry pale face of the boy behind him. _

"_Zabini, grow up." Blaise frowned at Draco but shrugged slightly. Pansy and Millicent walked slowly with Serena up the first flight of stairs to find that they were dorming together along with Daphne Greengrass, a cute little brunette with large blue eyes. _

_Serena looked at the four large green covered poster beds with excitement. She turned around to her new dorm mates and smiled brilliantly. "You know, I think we're in for the best seven years of our lives!" she exclaimed._

_---------------------_End Flashback------------------------

'_It certainly has been an interesting couple of years so far...'_ she mused, reaching her own dorm and flopping down onto her bed. The Sandman had visited early as she drifted away into a sea of confusion and unrest.

---------------Dream----------------

"_Serenity." _

_Serena opened her eyes and was shocked to see the stars so close to her and so clear. Looking around for the source of her name, she took in the sight of what was once a great civilization, but lay in ruin and decay. _

"_Serenity!"_

_Looking harder she saw a figure in the distance who called her name with more urgency then before. Taking a shaky step forward, she let out a small gasp as she saw what once must have been a palace of great beauty but was crumbling and tainted by death. Coming closer now to the figure, she could make out a woman's shape._

"_Serenity, hurry!"_

"_I'm coming." she answered the woman back, unsure of what was happening. Approaching the cracked marble stairs, she finally saw who was speaking to her. A radiant figure of beauty and light, the woman had long silvery lilac hair and familiar sapphire eyes. The most intriguing about her beauty was the crescent moon tattoo on her forehead, a shining beacon._

"_Serenity, you must get inside! They are coming!" she cried, her eyes luminous with unshed tears, staring hard at her. Serena twisted her face in confusion. "Who's coming?"_

_The woman shook her head furiously. "Don't argue with me, daughter! Get inside the safety of the palace! Quickly, go now!" she pleaded, her eyes not leaving hers once. "But who is coming? Why are you calling me your daughter? Answer me, please!" Serena cried in confusion, looking around for signs of impending danger, but only seeing the ruins._

"_Daughter, please! He can not save you this time! Come now!" Suddenly, the she looked up and gasped in horror. "They are here!" _

_Serenity lost her breath as a great vision of fire swept across the ruins, engulfing them completely . She screamed as they seemed to get closer and closer to her body, licking at her. In the distance she could hear a great battle was taking place, old magics filled the air and her senses. Opening her eyes, she looked eyes with a familiar set of violet eyes. "Save yourself, Princess. It's too late." the voice of Reia Hino entered her ears, only accompanied by a flash of red clothing and dark hair. _

_Squinting through the haze of smoke, she could make out several other figures, all hauntingly familiar. Short blue black hair and a blue uniform of some kind was identified as Ami Winters, next to a man with long blonde hair tied back. Walking towards her, she was stopped cold by the sight of her friend's falling body as it hit the ground with a thud. "Ami!" she cried as she saw lifeless blue eyes stare back at her._

"_Princess, go inside! You must stay with your mother!" another voice, unfamiliar, cried out as Serena felt herself being dragged backwards. "Stop it!" she demanded, looking up to see Hera Oaklander in a green uniform, torn and dirty. "Get your filthy hands off me, mudblood!" she yelled, pulling with all her might against the taller girl. "He's not here, Princess, so stop struggling! Your mother will look after you!" Hera ignored her protests but was stopped when a man with long wavy hair stepped in her way. "Leaving so soon, kitten? I had hoped you would stay to play a bit..." he insinuated darkly as his hands sparked with black magical sparks. _

_Hera turned to her with a fierce expression. "Go!" she ordered, releasing her from her tight grip. Serena stumbled back from the change on balance, but ran quickly away from the two brunettes. Seconds later, she was compelled to look back by an unknown source, just in time to see Hera's head roll from her body._

_Fighting the urge to be violently ill, she stumbled a bit and had to regain her balance. Long blonde hair attached to a body clothed in orange, she dared herself to look at the face of the fallen girl. The dull grey eyes of Mina Lovegood were unblinking as they stared back at her. A large gash that was still smoking and hissing sliced across her abdomen, charred internal organs peeked out, signaling the girl's mortality. _

_Serene felt her knees buckle and her stomach heave. Disgusted by her sick, she stood up and was immediately seized by Reia Hino and drug towards the palace. "Why are you always so stubborn?!" she screamed to her, ignoring the protests of the blonde. "What is going on?!" Serena's own voice sounded thick with confusion and sadness. "They have breeched us, damn them! It's only a matter of time before they find you!" Reia didn't slow as they reached the palace and ran up the marble steps. _

_Finding a door, Serena was shoved inside and locked in. "Damn it!" she hissed, immediately trying to pry open the solid marble door. After what seemed like hours, she finally managed to accomplish her task, only to be greeted by the smoking remains of her Slytherin friend. Pursing her lips, she side stepped the body and ran down the long open corridor. A tall black haired man caught her eye before he turned to face her. It was a familiar handsome face she had seen many times before at the Ravenclaw table, Darien Prince. He was actually Professor Snape's second cousin on his mother's side. _

"_My love, get back inside! She'll find you out here!"_

_Before she could say a word, a hideous cackling sound filled her ears. "Too late, young Prince Endymion!"_

_Whipping her head around, she found herself face to face with the most vile looking woman...creature that she had ever seen. Pale white skin, nasty red eyes, ratty red hair and the tackiest purple dress she had ever seen. _

"_Princess, my followers have annihilated your warriors and I have destroyed your kingdom. You have nothing left but your sorry excuse for flesh and bones. Which I will enjoy peeling off and feeding to my dark creatures, by the way."_

"_Touch her and I'll kill you were you stand, Beryl!" Prince exclaimed, drawing his sword and moving protectively in front of Serenity. The blonde frowned. Who the hell was this thing?_

"_I just became violently ill at the thought of touching her, Prince. Luckily, there is such a thing as grief." the woman hissed, smirking as confusion set upon their faces. "What does grief have to do with anything?" Prince asked, gripping his sword tighter and his stance firmer. "Let me show you..." and with out warning, she slashed his throat with her talon nails. Serenity jerked forward but knew there was nothing she could do to help him. His life force seeped out onto the marble floor, forever staining it with his death. Even though she didn't really know him personally didn't mean she was without feelings of sorrow._

"_Pity he couldn't see reason, that one. He was so beautiful, too good for you, lunerian!" the woman screamed the last part in jealousy. "Nasty..." Serenity murmured. _

_However, it was as if the woman couldn't hear her, or, as was the case with the others, she simply wasn't hearing the correct phrases coming out of her mouth. "I will leave you with the knowledge that it was you who brought down the greatest empire the galaxy has ever known, you and your selfishness to be with him..." she said, vanishing in a twisted form of apperartion. _

_Suddenly, as if her own body had a will of it's own, she found herself at Prince's body, his blank blue eyes staring through her. Trembling, she reached out for the fallen's sword and contemplated it. It was obviously deadly sharp with a wicked gleam. Horror filled her eyes as she watched her traitorous hand aim the point at her heart and her arms pushed the tip through her prone body, slicing her body until the edge was pointing out her back. _

_Flashes of light filled her vision for a final time before she sank to the ground and felt no more._

_--------------_End Dream----------

And for the first time in her life, Serenity Narcissa Malfoy woke up screaming bloody murder.

_Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

_I know Draco's birthday is not in September in canon, but for the purpose of this story, it is._

hopefully I did good with the placing of characters in this story! I know it seems weird that Serenity would be in Slytherin, but she was born and raised a Malfoy, so, it makes sense.

_Please Review!!!!!_


	2. Drawn the High Priestess

Since I got such a positive response for the first chapter, I have decided to write another chapter as fast as possible just for you guys! Thanx for the motivation!

Disclaimer: NOT MINE

**Chapter Two: Drawn the High Priestess**

Serenity quickly gathered her thoughts before looking around the dorm to make sure no one awoke and could report her screams. Surprisingly, she was alone in the dimly lit room with only her candle to illuminate the emerald covering of their dorm.

"Tempus" she swished her wand and was startled to note that it wasn't even nine o'clock yet! Frowning, the blonde grabbed her silk night robe and sheathed her slim body with in it's warm cocoon before slipping down the stairs to the common room. As usual, her brother was being slobbered on by Pug Nosed Pansy while Blaise was doing a wonderful impression of a lump on a log next to Vincent and Gregory, watching across the room at a medium sized group surrounding...Reia Hino?

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Draco watched silently as his little sister slipped down from the girls mysterious dormitory (which he had never been able to see due to the fact that the damn stairs turned into a slide every time he attempts to run up them!) and survey her surrounding before committing to a spot. Blaise raised his dark head in interest, seeing as he too had spotted Serenity. Not good. Draco has been accused of many things over the years but stupid was not one of them. He smelled trouble and it happened to be coming from his best friend...

'_Over my dead, cold, Avada Kedavera'ed body!'_ Draco felt his face turn slightly red in silent fury as he watched Blaise watch his sister with eyes that promised passion. Blaise could have any girl in Hogwarts and he has to choose the one girl Draco couldn't touch (because that would be disgusting!) or be challenged for. That irked him, but that was not why he currently felt the need to rip into the boy's hazel eyes and squish them until they popped between his satisfied fingers.

To be blatantly honest (really this time!), Serena was the only person in his life that loved him unconditionally and was always there for him. If she and Blaise were to start dating, then Serena wouldn't have time for him anymore and Blaise would slowly but surely start to creep into her heart until there was only him and his Serenity would forget all about her big brother. It was all perfectly logical to him. Jealousy was his in his nature.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Blaise attempt to get up from next to him, no doubt to steal away his sister. In a split second, he pushed Pansy off of him and into the unsuspecting Slytherin so hard that both Blaise and Pansy fell in an ungraceful heap at his feet. Smirking at their glares, he watched the blonde girl make her way to the crowd surrounding that gorgeous piece of pureblood known as Reia Hino.

ssssssssssssssssssssssss

It was a well known fact that Reia Hino was a prodigy when it came to the fine art of Divination. She, of course, came from a long line of female Seers who had the most unfortunate luck when it

came to staying alive. In the library, in fact, there was a book listing all the famous Seers in history and many of Hino's relatives, including her mother, were listed as truly gifted Seers, but their live spans are rather limited to twenty five to thirty years of age, one was as young as thirteen! Mysterious deaths or common illnesses over come them by this time. It was rumored that many generations ago, a Burnbright woman performed the darkest of old magiks in order to obtain the power to see the future. However, there was a terrible price for this gift, as with everything, and all the female line blessed with her powers of sight was cursed for eternity to die an untimely death.

Of course Reia didn't believe such tales and reveled in her talents as often as she could. Like tonight. Serenity watched in fascination as the beautiful brunette sat calmly, pointing to her tarot cards and explaining the interpretation for the younger third year, who looked on in adoration. Smiling, the young girl got up and ran over to her friends to giggle. Mixing her cards, violet eyes spied her and smirked. "Serenity, what a pleasure to see you again for another year. Please, sit, and let me read you a good fortune." she commanded, shooing all those blocking the blonde's path.

Serenity held back. There was a nagging voice in the back of her skull urging her not to go, yet, her nightmare was still at the forefront of her mind. This was her chance to get answers, for even she knew that without help, she would never decode her mind's eye.

Slowly, she felt her body make a decision for her as her left foot tentatively stepped forward, followed by her right until she reached the small table of fortune. Still smirking, Reia continued to mix her cards calmly as she followed her movements. Demanding privacy, the older girl declared that this was not a spectator sport and to go get lives of their own. Grumbling filled her ears for a moment before all became silent.

Placing the deck in front of the sixth year, Reia asked her to cut the deck. After doing so, she was instructed to place the cards into three piles, in any quantity she wanted. Following the instructions perfectly, Serenity pursed her pink lips as Reia gathered the cards once more and formed a single pile.

"Draw the top card." came the command.

Serenity felt her heart pound as her pale hand reached out and slowly turned the top card over to face up for Reia's interpretation. The brunette raised one delicate eyebrow. "Drawn the High Priestess...very interesting." she murmured, quickly turning the following card to place on top of the card depicting a holy woman of some sort. In a quick succession, card after card was drawn and forming a pattern that only made sense to Reia and absolutely none to Serenity.

Finally, a lone card was drawn and quickly dropped as if it burned.

Reia stayed silent for a long time before Serenity grew annoyed. "Well, what is it then? Am I going to die a horrible death or something because all this staring is starting to freak me out, Hino." Serenity frowned. Reia shook her head and gathered up her cards again and began mixing them again, muttering to herself. "There is no way...no way..." she whispered, demanding Serenity to cut the deck once more. Obliging, she followed Reia's directions once more until she drew the first card and placed it face up once more.

"No way." was all that was said. Once again, Serenity had drawn the High Priestess.

Reia furiously began flipping cards in the same illogical pattern as before and even Serenity saw that they were the same exact cards in the same exact order. A small choke escaped from Reia as she drew the final card once more. "Impossible" escaped her lips.

Throughly upset, the small blonde stomped her foot in impatience and frustration. "What is it?!" she all but screamed, drawing the attention of her brother and his friends. "Yeah, mate, does she end up biting the dust or what?" joked Millie as she wondered over to them and surveyed the situation.

Deathly pale, Reia looked down at her reading and shook her head once more.

"Your death is just the beginning, Serenity Narcissa Malfoy. You have no idea...you have no idea what the fates have in store for your unfortunate soul. The answers you seek are inside you, a blood debt to be repaid. _In the darkest hour, the ten will rise from the ashes of the cauldron. Elements of Fire, Water, Energy, and Earth will combine to reveal the messiah of light_. _The Keeper watches as the Scythe falls, dividing the Ocean from the Heavens above. Only the future brings hope. As it was before, so shall it be again...In the darkest hour, the ten will rise..." _Reia intoned before collapsing onto her table.

The Slytherin common room fell into silence. For about a minute. Then, chaos reigned.

"Did she just make a real prophesy?"

"Serenity Malfoy is going to die!"

"The darkest hour probably is talking about the Dark Lord!"

"What's a messiah?"

"Shut up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Draco grabbed Reia and tried to force her awake, but to no avail. Whatever energy she had possessed had left her body cold and she couldn't respond. "Move her." Serenity intoned emotionlessly, watching with detached blue eyes as her brother moved the reader. Looking at the cards closely, she snapped at a small second year to give her a parchment and quill. Quickly taking inventory of the cards and their correct order, she folded it in half and placed it inside her robe. Silently, she walked up to her dorm and left the common room in utter disbelief.

_Sssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

"Severus, you had better come quickly."

"Hmmm?" The weary Potions Master lifted his head from his reading. A pretty redheaded portrait in old time robes, a past Head of House by the name of Citrella Weasley (yes, one of THOSE Weasley's), looked slightly panicked in a borrowed frame.

"In the Common Room, Severus. The Hino girl made a real prophesy and there is total chaos!" she breathed, trying to calm herself next to the older man whose portrait she was currently occupying. Wordlessly, Severus lifted himself from his chair and pointed his wand to a bare wall before muttering a revealing incantation and entering a newly appeared door.

He was not prepared for what awaited him. His own godson was furiously shaking a seemingly unconscious Miss Hino while Mr. Zabini was attempting to pull him off of her. Miss Parkinson and Miss Bulstrode were attempting to round up the excited younger years with the help of Mr. Goyle and Mr. Crabbe. There were a few others scurrying around with bits of parchment and quills, trying to write something down.

"What is the meaning of this?" he intoned in his famous baritone, also known as 'the calm before the storm' by many students who were in his house. The effect was immediate. Draco stopped assaulting the brunette and all of the younger years looked fearful. Perfect.

"All of you back to your dormitories at once!" If it wasn't so annoying to be disturbed from his work, he would smirk at the way all of the younger years tripped over themselves to obey. However, he saw the backside of Draco and immediately called for his halt.

"Except you four...Parkinson, Malfoy, Bulstrode, and Zabini. Make yourselves comfortable. Mr. Goyle, gather Ms. Hino and take her to the Hospital Wing. Mr. Crabbe, make yourself useful and escort them."

Waiting for the tasks to be completed, Severus turned his attention to his four of his most promising students. Hmm, there seemed to be one missing from this usual group. His goddaughter seems to have missed all the excitement. Good. He wouldn't want to have to reprimand her, he really hated that. Somehow, the youngest Malfoy managed to wrap him around her little finger when she was a mere child and it has (unfortunately) carried over into her days as his student.

Not that anyone had to know that little tidbit, especially when the Headmaster found it highly amusing as it is.

"Do you have any idea why, in the middle of my work, a panicked portrait interrupted me with the claims that the Common Room is in utter chaos?" he gave them the opportunity to explain before he gave away any more information. A true Slytherin tactic that's in the official handbook. (Really, there was one, written about 130 years ago...). However, none of the teens before him moved to give him an answer. Time for a different tactic.

"Some of you may not be aware that Miss Hino's mother and I were house mates, albeit she was a year older, we were on civil terms. She had the strangest propensity for spewing out nonsensical phrases, or at least, we thought they were nonsensical. Little did we know that Miss Burnbright was an actual Seer. The Inner Eye also happens to be genetic." he explained, looking patiently at Miss Parkinson, who seemed to be fidgeting a bit under his stare. Excellent.

"Hino made a prophesy about Malfoy!" she spilled, earning her a death glare from named party. Interesting indeed. "Not that one, the other one..."she was cut off by Mr. Zabini's pinch on her arm. Severus' alarms went up. '_Not Serenity...anyone else but her...'_ he thought frantically, but let no emotion pass his face. He cleared his throat. "What about Miss Malfoy?" he asked evenly.

"She's going to die." came the quiet response from his godson, who found his toes interesting and refused to look up from them. Severus felt his heart drop to his stomach and a cold sweat broke out upon his sallow skin. "She said her death was just the beginning and that her death was a blood debt that had to be repaid."

'_A blood debt? What have you done Lucius...'_ the older man pondered while looking at a despondent blonde. Slowly, Severus made he his way over to Draco and placed a comforting hand on the surprisingly muscular shoulder.

"Don't be foolish Draco, everyone knows that it is extremely hard to exterminate a Malfoy. I've drawn that conclusion after many years of trying with your father. Serenity will be no different." he murmured before swishing away to face the quartet again.

"All of you may forget this foolishness and head back to your dorms. Now." he ordered silkily, watching as the youths made their way sullenly to their respective dorms.

'_Now...to inform the head master or not to inform and wait for the inevitable...hmmmm..."_

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Sorry about the long delay, I had no Internet! Gasp! Hope you enjoyed...


	3. Unparalleled Suffering, Death,and Damnat

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I certainly would not be writing fan fiction.

**Chapter Three: Unparalleled Suffering, Death, and Damnation**

Not a single word was uttered in her presence all morning as Serenity Malfoy prepared herself for the day. Only the discomforting glances and hushed whispers of her house mates and the occasional outright stare. It was really starting to wear on her last nerve. Whipping her blonde hair into a quick french twist, she swept out of the dorm into the common room...where apparently the one person she really didn't want to see was waiting for her at the foot of the girls stairs, watching her very intently with those penetrating grey eyes.

"Draco" she murmured demurely before attempting to escape out of the portrait. Unfortunately for her, her brother was not so easy to escape. He moved forward with the grace of a snake and bit her arm with his, pulling her back to him. "Not so fast, little sister." he warned, guiding her non so gently to a secluded section of the common space. Making a face, Serenity bore her icy blue gaze into her brothers' equally frosty glare.

"Why did you run away last night? You're not afraid of the dribble from some pathetic little seer obviously off her rocker are you?" Draco tried to laugh her off but the hard glint in his eyes stayed unchanging. Serenity blinked for a second before breathlessly replying " No, but you are..."

Draco's eyes suddenly changed to the darkest mercurial silver she had ever seen, the intensity behind them almost frightening her. She had never seen this side of her older brother. She doubted anyone had at all. "You listen and you listen good Serenity Narcissa Malfoy. I am not afraid of anything. Nothing. Understand me? Fear will only create weakness and I am not weak. I refuse to be weak. But I'll be damned before the Dark Lord himself before I see that same weakness overtake you, Serenity. I will not let anything or anyone break you." he whispered into her ear, his grip tightening with every word.

And in an instant, Serenity had the foreboding sense that before this war was over, he would have to prove his word to her. Unable to bear the thought of her beloved brother sacrificing himself for her, she said the only thing she knew at the moment...

"I am already broken."

Breaking free of his oppressing grasp, she tilted her head to him and pursed her lips. Silently, she made her way to the portrait and exited for the semblance of normalness known as the Great Hall.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Draco breathed heavily as he stayed rooted to his spot, unable to move in any direction. He meant what he said. Come what may, he would always protect his sister from the forces that threatened at this very moment to destroy them. Shutting his eyes, he slowly regulated his breathing until he was able to move again. He refused to believe that she was broken. There is too much good in her to ever be undone.

Making his was down the corridor to the Great Hall, he noticed that for once in six years, his house mates were giving him space to think. It was a pleasant sensation that he had not felt for so long, to be alone with your thoughts. Unfortunately, his thoughts were of the darkest nature.

Reaching the Slytherin table, he mentally rolled his eyes at the hush that suddenly fell over the population. Not exactly subtlety at its best. Taking a mental head count, he noted that Reia Hino was not among them and must still be recovering from her 'ordeal'. Serenity sat between the mindful Millicent and Blasie. For once, he didn't have a problem with the other boy sitting so close to his sister. He knew when to keep his mouth shut.

Serenity herself was silently picking at her omelettes while pretending to be interested in what Pansy was saying. Taking the seat next to Vincent, he proceeded to pile his plate with potatoes and pork. The meal passed by uneventfully, save the interested glances of the other houses to the Slytherins. Before too long, it was time for their first class of the semester, the unfortunate Divination.

Serenity had begged Draco to drop the class, seeing as it was not useful for their NEWTS and was just a waste of time, but he argued that it was an easy O. Reluctantly, the other blonde had agreed but with the stipulation that he continue to take Ancient Ruins with her. At the time, it seemed worth it but now, it was the one regret he had. Keeping a watchful eye on the petite blonde, he followed behind her and Millie up to the North Tower.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Serenity felt her heart race as if trying to break free of her chest and pour out all her fears in front of her, mocking her. She really regretted letting Draco goad her into taking another year of Divination no matter how easy a grade it would be. The last thing she was be around was another Seer. Would she 'see' the same thing as Reia? Is her life really that much out of her control? Stepping into the Tower, she followed her bulky brunette friend to a corner table, almost out of sight.

Minutes passed by excruciatingly slow as more students piled in and filled the crevices of the Divination tower. She was less then thrilled to see Mina Lovegood and Hera Oaklander in her class as well as the gossip mongers Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown. To her left, she smiled as pleasantly as she could to her acquaintance Ami Winters who sat next to fellow Ravenclaw Terry Boot. All in all, the class was small, most of the students Ravenclaws followed by a scattering of Gryffindors, the three Slytherins, and the single Hufflepuff blonde. Finally, Trelawney entered in all of her misty eyed glory.

"Good Morning to you all...excellent, you are all on time, as I had predicted this morning...This year, we are going to be studying the most honored tradition of prophesy and how they relate to our present world...Please, open your texts to chapter one and we will begin our venture into the BEYOND!" the older, sherry scented woman finished with zeal. Sighing, both Slytherin girls flipped open to the prescribed chapter and waited for further instruction.

"Now, prophesies are one of the most prevalent and time honored sources of divination in our world...in fact, they are so popular that even the muggle world has their own versions of prophesy. In muggle religious orders as well as folklore, we can see evidence of a predetermined event written in books and passed down in the form of storytelling. As we all know, however, it is extremely rare for muggles to be actual Seers and as such, most muggle prophesies are based the muggle imagination. That is certainly not the case with the wizarding world, of course, with genuine prophesies being made and then bound to silence until the foretold time comes to pass." Trelawney preached, wondering around the room like a misguided drunken ghost.

Serenity could feel the weight of her brother's gaze on her from time to time but refused to bend. This was not a time for foolish Gryffindor promises of protection and honor. Not when their world was crumbling to ash before their very eyes and those same promises would become death warrants upon their souls. Her brother deserved better then that, even when he himself did not think so.

The lesson dragged on without too much theatrics and for once, she was grateful to get to Herbology. Or at least she would be if could get past the bloody door! Trelawney had skillfully, for her anyway, managed to make sure that Serenity was the last to pass and intercepted her. Now, she bore her insect-like eyes into Serenity's own and pursed her lips. A most aggravating woman! Keeping her eyes neutral, she awaited what ever nonsense the professor would no doubt spout.

"Child, what spirits trouble you? There is an aura of dissolution about you that cannot be permeated. My Inner Eye tells me you have been Touched." the strange woman intoned, not breaking her eye contact. Serenity shrugged casually. "Touched?" she asked in a jaded voice. This woman was as insane as Dumbledore! "Touched child, don't you understand? Your destiny has been written, a prophesy made. There is no turning back." she continued to intone, her body becoming rigid. As suddenly as it had come, whatever possessed her left and she was back to her bumbling self.

"Off with you then, Miss Malfoy. It awaits you."

And she was off.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The rest of the day passed uneventfully with the only quirk being that her head of house Professor Snape finally got his hearts' desire and was the new DADA professor, leaving Potions in the questionable hands of Horace Slughorn, an elderly glory seeker who has taken an unfortunate liking to Harry Potter and the mudblood. After another quiet meal with her house mates, Serenity finally had the opportunity to steal away to the library.

Reaching the silent sanctuary, she proceeded to pick a piece of parchment from her robes that had be stowed away in secret all day. The exact cards of Reia Hino's tarot and their order were imprinted upon the folded note and she intended to find out their meaning if it was the last thing she did. She refused to be left in the dark.

Finding herself amongst the Divination section, she proceeded to find the most in depth readings on tarot she could, collecting up to five tomes. She was stopped, however, when she saw a book containing the complete history of Seers. Against her better judgement, she pulled it onto her pile of books. Finding a secluded corner of the library, she propped herself into a comfortable position and cracked open the ancient book of Seers.

She knew that Hino had many Seer relatives but certainly not as many as she saw before her! There had to be over a hundred Burnbright women listed between these pages! Interestingly enough, the original Burnbright to sell her soul for the powers of the Divine was even before Hogwarts' time, in the early 10th century, a woman by the name of Discordia Burnbright. She was only thirty four when she performed the darkest of magiks that would forever curse her line. Ironically enough, Discordia did not live long enough to see her thirty-fifth birthday before she was struck down a rogue Thestral.

It appears the gift skipped some generations and sometimes, passed directly from mother to daughter. There were few interesting tidbits here and there. For instance, in the 17th century, a Burnbright immigrated to the Americas and was burned alive as a witch at the tender age of seventeen. Another was killed by a poisonous snake bite at the tender age of thirteen. However, the most interesting was the Burnbright woman by the name of Vera Hino, mother of Reia Hino. She was the victim of a dark life-draining curse at the age of twenty seven. How sad.

No wonder Reia was so reserved. To see one's mother slowly dying in front of you for weeks, possibly months, before taking her final breath...Serenity couldn't imagine the pain her house mate must have gone through. Reia herself was listed in the book, her biography only half filled with mundane facts. Well, at least Reia was a genuine Seer...however, it remained to be seen whether that was preferable or not.

Closing the tome, she proceeded to the actual books on tarot itself. Reading swiftly, she compared the books diagrams with her own notes to draw any comparisons. Luckily, she was able to decipher the 'Celtic Cross' pattern that had been laid before her. The first card that Reia had laid before her was the High Priestess card. Serenity scrolled down the pages to find a significant meaning to it...ah! According to the text, the first card drawn in this pattern is meant to represent the person being read...so the High Priestess represented her. But why was Reia so upset about it being the first card drawn?

The High Priestess '_represents __instinctual, supernatural, secret knowledge. The moon crown on her head as well as the crescent by her foot indicates her willingness to illuminate. Behind her throne, the curtain that leads to the deepest, most esoteric and secret knowledge. The questioner might find themselves spending time in old libraries, reading through dusty documents and letters, or studying old religious texts. Things kept secret will be revealed to them. She sits between the pillars of dark and light, existence and negation, wax and wane. All secret knowledge is hers._'

'_...The Messiah of Light...'_

Serenity almost feinted right then and there.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

After getting her over original shock, she made quick work of the other cards; The** chariot card:** On its most basic level, it implies war, a struggle, and an eventual, hard-won victory.** Strength card:** The important message of the strength card is not to give up. To have the courage to keep at it till you succeed and to have the faith and optimism that you will succeed.** The hanged man card:** The Hanged Man symbolizes such moments of suspension between physical and mystical worlds. Such moments don't last, and they usually require some kind of sacrifice. **Tower card:** False structures, false institutions, false beliefs are going to come tumbling down, suddenly, violently and all at once.** Moon card**: should be warned that they may be going through a time of emotional and mental trial, it warns that there might be hidden enemies, tricks and falsehoods. **Judgement card**: Judgement is about rebirth, resurrection, there are wounds from the past that we never let heal, sins we've committed that we refuse to forgive. **Three of Swords**: What sharp words or cutting ideas have created here, not surprisingly, is pain and heartbreak. This card often relates to love-triangles. **Eight of Swords**: This is the "damned if you do, damned if you don't," card. **Ten of Swords**: Sometimes everything just... goes... wrong. And this is a card that lets you know that, yes, things are as bad as you fear.

All in all, a really depressing lot. Serenity had the most unfortunate luck to apparently have unparalleled suffering, death, and damnation in her near future...not good.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

That's it for chapter three! Sorry for the delay, my muse decided to take a long vacation. :(


	4. Interlude: Papa was a Rolling Stone

Disclaimer: Hello, still don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter...big surprise there.

**Interlude: Papa was a Rolling Stone**

'_The fundamental defect of fathers is that they want their children to be a credit to them.' - Bertrand Russell_

'_The gods visit the sins of the fathers upon the children.' - Euripides_

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

Lucius Malfoy was known as many things in his lifetime: A son, a husband, a father. Now, he would forever be known to the world as a Death Eater, a title he had hoped would remain private until the war was won for them. The shame he now felt from behind the forlorn bars of his prison, Azkaban, knew no bounds as even the guards mocked him, making him beg for his food and other necessities_. Mudbloods even!_ Thankfully there was one guard that saw reason in the form of a galleon and was able to smuggle his letters out for a small price.

The letters were of the top most importance, now that he was no longer physically able to order obedience out of his children. His first letter was to his long time associate and fellow Death Eater, Severus Snape. He was Lucius' eyes and ears for his children when they were away at Hogwarts, making sure that they did nothing to embarrass him or the family. However, this letter would force Severus to portray a more active role in the Malfoy heirs' lives with their task for the upcoming school year.

Lucius may have been known as a lot of things, but never stupid. He knew that the Dark Lord planned on infiltrating Hogwarts and was counting on Draco and Serenity's success with their task to do so. However, the second part of the task was purely for Draco, and _He_ was immensely hoping for his failure so _He_ could punish him, effectively punishing Lucius at the same time for his failure at the Department of Mysteries. Certainly, the death of a pureblood's only male heir would be seen as a punishment and, therefore, Draco could _not_ fail.

That was why his next letter was to his wife, Narcissa. He pulled no punches with his words as he carefully explained that she had to, one way or another, finagle an Oath from Severus to protect Draco and to help him complete his task. If she could not do this one thing, her son's life was forfeit. There, in plain English, no complex terms. None were needed, for Narcissa would do anything for her children, even beg Severus if she had to.

His final letter was to his children. Penning in his letter the most commanding presence he could muster in a filthy cell, he informed them the Dark Lords' special task for them to complete before the end of the year and the consequences should they fail. He hinted that if they succeeded, the Mark would be waiting for them over the summer. Lucius almost didn't pen the last part, almost not being able to deceive his children, but thought better of it and poured more propaganda by the letter's end.

Lucius knew, though, no matter what he told his offspring, there would be no Mark for them, no glory. It was a classic situation of damned if you do, damned if you don't. If Draco and Serenity failed to find a way for the Dark Lord to enter Hogwarts, they would be punished. If they somehow accomplish their task, the Dark Lord would be angry they succeeded, therefore, avoiding punishment, and there would certainly be no Mark waiting for them. The final icing on that particular cake was that if Draco failed in killing Dumbledore, he himself would be killed in his place. Somehow, success and failure were looking to be one in the same.

Then, of course, there is the subterfuge of the Dark Lords' plans for his daughter, whatever they may be. It had been hinted, years ago when Serenity was just a child, that the Dark Lord took a particular interest in her...for whatever reasons, they were unknown to him, but _He_ couldn't help but be pleased whenever there were hints that Serenity was ill or had unknown ailments plaguing her, which was often. That in itself was strange enough, however, he continued to be pleased

when her ailments suddenly stopped after being shipped off to Hogwarts. It was odd, how after 11 years of sickness that it just suddenly stopped upon entrance to the school...like there was something there that was healing her...

Suddenly, his breath grew misty and the familiar chill ran down his spine.

'_Dementors'_, he thought disgustedly.

The last thing Lucius remembered before slipping into unconsciousness was the memory of Narcissa pleading with him to let the children attend Hogwarts...didn't she understand that Durmstrang would be safer for them, away from _Him_...

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

I know I know!!

It's been over a year since I've updated and all I write is a dinky interlude?? Where's Serenity? Where's Draco??

Well, I was re-reading the past couple of chapters and I felt that maybe a fresh perspective on the events leading up to Draco getting Lucius' letter and how Serenity better fits into all of this was needed...

Let me know what you think, of course!


	5. The Ten of Swords

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter….*sigh*

Chapter Four: The Ten of Swords

_Sometimes everything just goes…wrong._

"You have _got_ to be kidding me, Draco." Serenity deadpanned, looking at the rather sad excuse for a wardrobe in front of her. "Shut up and just hear me out." Draco waved off her sneer, moving to open the cabinet and proudly displaying the empty contents. Folding her arms and faking a yawn, the icy blonde raised an eyebrow pointedly. "That's impressive, brother, you've found a space that's even more empty then your head…" she mocked, turning to leave but was stopped by Draco yanking her arm back around. "You bint, it wasn't empty this morning. I placed an apple in there." He said, exasperated with her attitude. Shrugging, she said "So?" Draco grinned before pulling a half eaten apple from behind his back. "SO this is what I found when I came back." He watched as understanding dawned on her pale face. "Oh Merlin Draco, you've found a Vanishing cabinet…." Draco beamed back, shutting the open door. "Guess where the sister cabinet is, go on," he continued, loving to make her guess. Made him feel rather smart, after all. "The Manor?" she asked, biting her lip distractedly as she examined the outside of the otherwise ugly piece of wood. "Better. It's in Knockturn Alley, more specifically, at Borgin and Burkes." He answered gleefully.

"My gods Draco and it's right here in the heart of Hogwarts. Have you tried it with a live test subject?"

Draco shook his head, heading back towards the entrance of the Room of Requirement. "Not exactly, but do you remember Montague's mysterious disappearance last year?" Serenity made a noise of affirmation. Draco gestured to the cabinet. "No way!" Draco nodded, smirking. "Poor chap finally apparated himself out." Opening the door back out into the hallway, he waited for the surprised girl to follow. "Does Snape know about this?" she asked quietly, passing the small girl that was really the polyjuiced Vincent with a pair of scales. "No! He's not to know of it, Serena, you better swear to me right now!" he hissed back, stopping in the hallways boring into her. Serenity could see the desperation in his grey eyes, a look she had a feeling was there to stay. "I swear." She whispered, feeling the soft wind of magic pass through her loose hair. His shoulders relaxed a bit and he pulled her in for a hug. "Thank you."

They made their way back down to the Great Hall, where lunch was almost over and seamlessly blended back in with their House. Blaise wordlessly passed Serenity a plate of saved meats and she smiled gratefully at him. He knew her too well.

As September gave way to October and the leaves began to turn, Serenity found herself outside by the lake with Ami Winters, her new Charms partner. Wrapping her hair up into a bun, she turned to the yawning brunette next to her. "Late night, huh?" she teased, conjuring a blanket to sit on and grinned when the Ravenclaw blushed prettily. "Oh no, Serena, nothing like that!" Ami protested primly, following her motions and sat carefully to avoid flashing her undergarments. "So his name's not Terry Boot then?" Serena continued to needle the red faced girl. "Terry and I are just friends! Stop trying to get me to confess to some scandalous love affair!" Ami shoved her reading glasses on and signaled the subject closed. "If you must know, I've been having strange dreams that leave me rather exhausted." Serenity paused her perusal of her textbook. "What kind of dreams, Ami? Nothing too sexual, I hope…I know that upsets you so…." she asked casually, ignoring the indignant huff next to her. Sighing, Ami stopped shuffling her parchments. "I don't know, it's nothing really. Just my imagination running wild with me I guess. There's always this exquisite palace in the stars and it's like I'm not really me…the people in the dream always call me by a different name and there's a long haired blonde man….."Ami looked off at the lake, lost in her thoughts before turning back and smiling at the Slytherin. "Look at me, dreaming of being a warrior princess or something. Ignore me, please." She joked, going back to her parchment before holding up the one she was looking for. "Found it!"

As Halloween approached, a Hogsmead weekend was the bright spot in the students' otherwise bleak existence and the candy was always on sale for the spooky holiday. Serenity wrapped her green and silver scarf around her tighter as she and Millie waited in line for Filch to check their permission slips. Shivering next to her, the broad Slytherin girl cursed under her breath. "It's cold as bullocks!" she hissed, eyeing the short distance to the front of the line. Serenity whispered a warming charm on both of them and her friend relaxed. "Thanks Serena. Oh look, the Lovegood girl lost her permission slip, stupid chit." The black haired girl motioned to a wildly gesticulating Mina Lovegood who was now holding up the line to argue with Filch. "Move it, blondie! Some of us HAVE places to go!" a random voice yelled through the line, followed by booing and jeering. Her shoulder's slumping in defeat, Mina dejectedly turned around to head back to the castle but paused slightly when she saw the two Slytherin girls. Furrowing her brows slightly at Serena she looked about ready to say something when a fellow Hufflepuff boy hooked his arm around her shoulders to lead her away. Looking back over her shoulder at the aristocratic blonde, Mina disappeared in the crowd. Millicent looked at her friend with a raised eyebrow. "And what was _that_ about?" The Malfoy heiress shook her head and shrugged. "There are two things I want to know least about Mina Lovegood: What passes though her head OR what passes through her legs." Serena held up two fingers, causing Millie to burst out laughing her rather bawdy laugh. It was a well known fact that Mina might as well have a revolving door to her bed, the girl had a different boyfriend every week and loose lips was a common problem with teenagers after all. Millie didn't stop snickering until they reached Filch.

The rest of the day involved the usual hijinks that came with Hogsmead such as shopping, eating, and throwing jinxs at unsuspecting Gryffindors. As six o'clock rolled around, Serena found herself walking back to the castle with Millie, Pansy, Blaise, and Gregory. It disturbed her to see Greg watching Pansy licking an Acid Pop rather avidly….ugh, mental image. Blaise was asking if anyone had seen Draco but no one answered in the affirmative. Suddenly, a scream rang out just ahead of them and they took off to see what the commotion was about. Katie Bell was suspended in the air screaming in excruciating pain as something held her firm. Serena saw Harry Potter and his friends as well as a Hufflepuff girl, frozen in shock. "She's been cursed! Hurry, run to the castle and get Dumbledore!" Serena yelled at Blaise and Pansy, the two fastest in their group. Without question they took off, getting the attention of the group, who turned to them. "Stop whatever you're doing! Please, you're hurting her!" Leanne, the Hufflepuff, cried to Serena. "Why do you think we're doing anything to her?" Millie interceded, getting angry on Serena's behalf. "Because your lot is always doing something!" Ron Weasley answered back angrily, his ears turning red with anger. Harry was getting ready to jump in when Hermione tugged his sweater and pointed to something on the ground. Ignoring the fighting between Weasley and her friends, she looked closer to see what the mudblood was pointing to and frowned at the once gift wrapped necklace in the dirt.

Before she could get a better look, Pansy and Blaise returned with a huffing and puffing Dumbledore and Hagrid. "Professor! They did something to her!" Weasley cried petulantly to the tall old wizard. Shaking his head, the Headmaster whipped out his wand and pulled an unconscious Bell into Hagrid's waiting arms. "Hurry and get her to Madam Pomfrey." He urged to the half giant before eyeing the necklace on the ground, bending closer. "No Professor, Katie touched it!" Leanne cried out in warning. Silently, the wizard levitated it into his robes, careful to not touch his skin. Turning back to the students, he reassured them that Katie would be alright. "However, I will need all of you to give a statement to the Aurors." He turned away and led the quietly talking students back to the safety of Hogwarts.

Serenity found herself making the long trek from the Headmaster's office back down to the dungeons by herself. Pansy claimed she needed to relax in the Prefect's bath, Millie snorting before Blaise escorting her to the Great Hall for a late dinner. Dumbledore had wished to speak with her after the others had left and simply asked where her brother had been during the trip, seeing as he handed in his resignation for the Slytherin Quidditch team earlier that morning. Raising her eyebrows in surprise, since that had been news to her, the small girl answered truthfully that she had not seen him at all. Quickening her steps as she approached her house portrait (unsurprisingly, a famous Black relative) and spoke the new password 'dragon's blood' to enter the greenish cast room. As she moved to the girl's stairs, Serenity felt a slight tugging on her sleeve and turned to see that small first year from the feast. Her brown eyes looked curiously up at her and she smiled. "Your brother would like a word with you in a place that requires your attention." She said simply before turning away, leaving the older girl to stare at the back of her swishing auburn hair. Shaking her head at the oddness of the girl, the blonde sighed and turned around, bumping into the sickly Helena. Sneering, she ignored the younger girl's flinching and continued to the Room of Requirement.

As she passed the poly juiced Vincent, the willowy girl nodded at him before opening the newly appeared door to reveal her pacing brother. "What in Morgana's name did you do, Draco," Serenity frowned at the nervous boy before her. Running a hand through his mussed blonde hair, he came suddenly up to her and hugged her. Surprised, Serena warmed into the hug before pulling away. Draco looked at her with a guilty glint in his eye. "I'm just glad you're alright, you didn't touch the necklace." He said first, before turning away from her accusing eyes. "You? Why would you go through the trouble to have a Gryffindor touch a cursed necklace? Is that where you've been all day? And Dumbledore says you quit the team? What's wrong with you! We have to be keeping UP appearances not looking so bloody suspicious!" Serenity yelled, her heart shaped face turning red with anger. "Gods! This is JUST what Mother was talking about!" she continued, not noticing the red tips of Draco's ears. "Well what the fuck choice do I have, Serenity? I have Snape breathing down my neck, Father's in Azkaban, and the Dark Lord wants our heads on a fucking platter if we fail! So you tell me, Serena, tell me what I'm supposed to do." He quieted his rant, the energy leaving him suddenly, and his shoulders sagged in defeat. Running a delicate over her face, Serena took a deep breath and took a step closer to him.

"I think Mother made Snape take the Unbreakable Vow."

Draco looked up in confusion at her. "What?" Serena nodded. "She told me before I got on the train that we had friends we didn't know of yet. I didn't get it earlier but it's the only reason I can explain Snape's extracurricular interest in you and the mission. If we fail, he fails." She elaborated, putting a hand on his arm. "That necklace was supposed to go to the old man….I never meant for that girl to get hurt or you to be involved." He said quietly. Her long silvery hair swayed as she nodded. "I know." She knew her brother wasn't a murder at heart, as tough and mean as he could be, there were lines he wouldn't cross. Now he was being asked to erase the line all together. He looked down into her wide blue eyes, a pregnant pause in the air. "I don't want you involved, Serena. Especially with what Hino said about you dying. I couldn't….I can't stand the thought of anything happening to you." He pursed his lips. "I thought she was full of shit?" Serena tried to lighten the mood by cracking a small smirk. Her big brother snorted and turned away. "She is but why tempt fate?"


End file.
